


Two For One

by TheTrashiestOfBins



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, consensual extramarital sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestOfBins/pseuds/TheTrashiestOfBins
Summary: The Mymble is not the only one who Fucks™.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler, Joxaren | The Joxter/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler/Såsdjuret | The Fuzzy, Rådd-djuret | The Muddler/Såsdjuret | The Fuzzy
Kudos: 3





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

> UM
> 
> So I guess my brain saw The Muddler and The Fuzzy and how sweet/innocent they're typically portrayed and said "Aha! A trope to subvert! But also not, for they will be very loving and sweet at the same time!"
> 
> I really have no excuse I'm so sorry
> 
> (But seriously they're married and have a son of COURSE they fuck, it's just a matter of how they do it)

The Joxter stood frozen, his hands on The Muddler's head. "I promise it's not-"

"Oh, it isn't? That's a shame; I was looking forward to watching," The Fuzzy grinned, settling down on the chaise lounge in the corner.

The Muddler whimpered, and The Joxter looked down at him, then back at The Fuzzy. "You two discussed this, didn't you?" He looked back down at The Muddler. "You _wanted_ her to walk in on us!"

"He wanted me to watch you stuff your cock down his throat, actually," The Fuzzy spoke matter-of-factly, though her eyes glittered with barely concealed excitement.

The Muddler let out a high pitched moan, and The Joxter groaned. "Oh stars, Muddler,"

"Mm, don't be shy, Joxy. Don't hold back on my account. We're all here for the same thing; you facefucking my husband." The Joxter felt The Muddler's nose press against his abdomen, and he realized that, yes, this _was_ actually happening; he really was going to make The Muddler deepthroat him in front of his wife.

The Joxter shrugged, and bucked his hips forwards, causing The Muddler to gag. His discomfort was evident, but despite that he kept his paws wrapped around The Joxter's thighs, clearly attempting to pull himself even closer. "Alright Muds, if this is what you want,"

The Fuzzy's eyes widened as The Joxter pulled nearly all the way out, allowing The Muddler to gasp for a moment, before driving his hips forward sharply. "Ooh, you like to play _rough_ ~" She laid back, untying her robe and letting it fall open. "Don't mind me, I'm just getting comfortable." She settled herself, then began to slowly trace her fingertips up her thigh.

The Muddler was watching her intently- or at least, as much as he could with The Joxter's cock down his throat- and she winked at him as she slipped a finger inside herself with a satisfied sigh. His eyes widened and he let out another shuddering moan. "Fuck, Muds, if you keep moaning like that I'm gonna-"

Both The Fuzzy and The Muddler groaned appreciatively at The Joxter's warning. "Pound him Joxy, pound him until you can't hold it a second longer, then ram it in as deep as you can and _cum_ ,"

"I didn't expect to be this into you telling me how to fuck your husband, but here we are. Alright Muds, deep breath." He pulled out enough for The Muddler to gasp, then pulled out all the way, resting his cock on The Muddler's face. The Muddler panted heavily, his eyes lidded as he rubbed his cheek along The Joxter's length.

After a few moments, The Joxter took The Muddler's head in his hands. "Tap twice if I need to stop." Without further ado, The Joxter slipped the head of his cock between The Muddler's lips, and smoothly pushed all the way in.

The Fuzzy moaned and shifted to spread her legs a little more, and to give her husband a better view of her shamelessly enjoying him getting railed. He whined desperately, and the sound drove The Joxter wild. "Alright, that's it for me," He hooked his fingers around the back of The Muddler's head and began to thrust as hard as he could.

The Muddler's eyes fluttered, and his moans grew unrestrained. The Joxter groaned, quickly reaching his peak as his friend moaned around his cock. He looked over at The Fuzzy, intending to tell her he was going to cum, but he hadn't noticed her state of undress until now. "Ah, I'm sorry-!" His thrusts had grown erratic, and he found he couldn't tear his gaze away from The Fuzzy's.

"Mm, you like what you see? Are you going to cum down my husband's throat while watching me play with myself? Does seeing me naked turn you on?" She hitched one leg up higher, making sure the two could both see her curling her fingers up inside her, playing with her clit and panting as she watched.

The Joxter couldn't stop it, it was too late to stop, and he pushed in as far as he could, holding The Muddler's head there with a considerable amount of force. He groaned and shuddered as he spilled over, still unable to look away from The Fuzzy. He felt The Muddler trying to swallow around his length, squirming as he began to run out of air.

The Fuzzy hummed appreciatively. "That's a good boy, make him cum as much as you can." The Muddler began to bob his head slightly and The Joxter groaned again.

"Muds, _fuck_ ," He rolled his hips as The Muddler pulled them closer. The Joxter was fairly sure his grip was weakening. "Should I stop?"

The Muddler made a frantic sound, shaking his head as much as he could. "He loves the thrill of being brought to the brink of unconsciousness, the best thing you could do for him is use him." The Fuzzy's voice was almost a purr.

The Joxter groaned again. "I don't know how much I've got left, Fuzzy,"

She pouted. "Well, that won't do." She stood, discarding the robe entirely as she walked over behind The Joxter. She reached around him to grab her husband's head herself, bobbing it all the way up and down The Joxter's length. "I'll just have to help you out," The Joxter blushed as he felt her press herself flat to his back, holding him to her by way of her husband's head.

He soon began to feel overwhelmed by sensation. "Fuzzy, it's too much," He tried to pull away, but she didn't budge. He heard a voice in his ear that he could hardly recognize as the same person.

"Did I give you permission to stop? Oh no, Joxy, that won't do at all." She kept up the pace, and the room was soon filled with the frantic sounds of the two men. The Muddler was holding on weakly to The Joxter's thighs making a feeble, half-hearted attempt to breathe, but The Joxter was barely aware of where he was for the intensity of the sensations he felt. He knew he was about to cum a second time, and he rammed himself all the way in again. "Mmm, that's a good boy Joxy."

Both men let out a keening whine at her words; The Joxter spent himself a second time, and as he did so The Muddler's eyes drifted closed and his grip went slack. The Fuzzy let go of her husband's head, walking around to hold him up as The Joxter pulled out. She caressed his cheek gently as he gasped for air. "You did so well, baby. How are you feeling?"

His eyes fluttered open again, and he moaned softly. "That was incredible,"

The Joxter tilted his head. "Sorry I didn't get you off too."

He looked at The Joxter with a confused expression. "Are we done?"

"Not at all, honey; lay back and I'll take care of you." The Muddler nodded eagerly and laid down, clearly taking in the sight of his wife straddling him.

The Joxter's eyes widened. "Oh, should I go..?"

The Fuzzy made eye contact with The Joxter, then without looking away, guided her husband inside of her with an unrestrained moan. "I don't know, should you?" She sank down as far as she could with a blissful expression. "I think- _Ah~!_ That you've earned the right to watch if you want to,"

The Muddler spoke up, much to The Joxter's surprise. "If you're worried about it, don't be. Just relax."

He nodded, and sat on the lounge to watch. The Fuzzy was riding her husband like her life depended on it, and it was unbelievably hot. He always thought The Muddler was attractive, but he had never thought of The Fuzzy that way. She was his friend's wife, after all. But now that he knew they were into it, he couldn't look away. Her head was thrown back as she bounced up and down, and The Muddler was still flushed from earlier. He felt himself stiffening again.

The Fuzzy looked at him and gave a breathy laugh. "Like what you see? What do you think, dear? Is it a two for one kind of day?"

"Definitely, I love watching your face." The Muddler pulled her down into a kiss, then reached around and gripped her ass, presenting a clear view of his cock deep inside her.

"You heard him, Joxy. Get over here and help my husband fuck me senseless." The Fuzzy wiggled her hips and The Joxter swallowed. He walked over and knelt down, but hesitated before touching her. "I really appreciate the concern, I really do, but right now I want you to stop thinking, and start feeling me up." He put his paws on her hips, then slid them upwards slightly before stopping.

The Muddler grabbed his paws and pulled him forward, toppling him onto The Fuzzy, who let out a breathy moan. "Mmm, you know just how I like it,"

The Joxter startled as he felt a paw stroking his hardening cock. The Muddler gave him a few strokes, then pulled out of his wife, only to push The Joxter's cock in instead. The Fuzzy pushed her hips back, hilting him inside of her, then pulled forward until he was barely inside. She did this a few times, then stopped.

The Joxter wondered what was going on, until he felt something slide along the underside of his cock. "Yes! Stars, _yes_ ; Muddler, Joxy, fuck me!" He pushed in and let out a sharp breath at how tight she was with both of their cocks inside her. He felt the Muddler move, and he nearly lost it at the slick sensation of them rubbing together. "Joxter! Why aren't you pounding me? You are balls deep in a beautiful woman who wants you to fuck her with wild abandon!"

"Stars I love it when you talk dirty," The Muddler looked strained, and The Joxter realized he hadn't cum yet. He decided that wouldn't do, and did what he knew would get his friend off the best:

Making his wife scream. He pulled out agonizingly slowly, and pushed back in just as slow. He kept doing this, hearing the two grow more and more frantic, and he slowly sped up until he was pounding The Fuzzy as hard as he could.

She responded exactly the way he expected; she had started to whine, then moan as he sped up, until she was simply babbling incoherently, the two cocks driving her wild. The Muddler's eyes were squeezed shut, and The Fuzzy pressed their foreheads together. "Cum inside of me, Muddler. I want it. I want you to cum deep inside me. Or do you want Joxy to fill me up first, so you can feel how messy I am?" He nodded rapidly, and The Joxter didn't need to be told twice.

She let out a long, drawn out moan as The Joxter came yet again, and he could see it slowly dripping down The Muddler's cock after he pulled out. The Muddler didn't slow, his arms wrapped around his wife and lips locked together. After a few moments more, he shuddered and bucked underneath her. The Fuzzy threw her head back, and rode him as hard as she could. "Fill me up! Fill my pussy with your cum, I want more! Muddler! _Muddler_!"

He pushed in as far as he could, and The Joxter could see his balls twitch as he released inside her. "Muddler..." The Fuzzy let herself lay on top of him, panting. After a few moments she recovered enough to speak. "Thanks, Joxter. We'll have to do that again sometime."

Wait. Again?!


End file.
